


Bravado

by seblaiens



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine didn’t really know what he wanted. He wished people would stop asking him. And he wished Sebastian Smythe would just disappear wherever the fuck he had come from. Or “the fic where Blaine and Sebastian get high at a party and make out even though Blaine really doesn’t like Sebastian. Or, does he?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravado

The bad thing about being seen as a mentor was the pressure of having to know every little detail about his future. Blaine plans and plans, has been planning his life ever since the Sadie Hawkins dance, when he woke up in the hospital the next day, completely out of it and scared, his left arm bandaged up and bruises all over his body. He had researched Dalton himself, had chosen the classes he wanted to take, and became a Warbler because he wanted to seem well-rounded for future college applications. He’d always liked singing, but it hadn’t become a _thing_ for him until he noticed that people admired him for his voice. He had thrown himself into learning everything about music after becoming their lead soloist, learning to play piano and guitar and becoming quite skilled at both instruments. Vocal lessons followed soon after, and his schedule was full of extra-curricula’s, from fencing to polo to volunteer work. Every minute of his life was planned, right down to his meals and when he was going to shower.

It had taken underhanded comments from Sebastian Smythe to shake him out of his routine. Sebastian had transferred to Dalton during their sophomore year and had been placed in most of Blaine’s classes, from AP English to AP Chemistry, right down to Blaine’s elective of Advanced French. The fact that Sebastian was practically fluid in the language rubbed Blaine the wrong way - before Sebastian had transferred, Blaine had been the top of the class, never scoring below a 95 on his written tests, and never below a 90 on his spoken part. Sebastian blew him out of the water, joking around with their teacher and knowing everything, right down to the pronunciations Blaine had issues with. When their teacher praised Sebastian for getting the top grade in the class Blaine had spent an hour in the shower afterwards, crying because his teacher hadn’t even acknowledged that Blaine had scored a 97 when he had started learning French only a year prior.

Sebastian also joined the Warblers, which made Blaine wonder if the new student was actually stalking him. While he might appreciate an overzealous fan, he didn’t want someone following him all throughout high school, and he and Sebastian were in the same grade, so they’d spend the next two and a half years together until graduation. He had to admit Sebastian’s voice gave him chills, though; it was very different from the voices The Warbler’s already had, adding something new and different into their harmonies. That didn’t mean he had to compliment Sebastian though.

But Sebastian Smythe really became his personal vendetta when he heard rumors about Sebastian being gay and visiting bars on the weekends. Sebastian was becoming everybody’s favorite without even trying, the lacrosse team praising him for his athletic skills; the Warbler’s admiring his voice and even going as far as giving him solos over Blaine. Granted, the songs Sebastian got were only performed in front of the Dalton student body while Blaine was still the lead in the competition season, but being delegated to sing the _uuuh’s_ and _aaah’s_ to Sebastian’s smooth tenor hurt him. Blaine picked up boxing when fencing wasn’t enough to let his aggression out anymore, imagining Sebastian’s face on the bag whenever he was forced to interact with him during the day.

-

“What’s up with Anderson anyway? He seems to have a stick up his ass.”

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks while getting his lunch. He could hear Sebastian’s voice clearly over the hum of the nearly hundred Dalton students that were gathered in the cafeteria. He was sitting with the Warbler’s, at the head of the table where Wes used to sit before he had graduated the year before.

“Sebastian!” Blaine heard Trent exclaim flabbergasted, not used to students attending Dalton using that kind of language at school.

“He just takes his studies very seriously,” David explained, his eyes flickering to where Blaine pretended not to hear everything his friends said about him. He had turned his back towards the table they were sitting at, pretending to be immersed in choosing between Dalton’s eclectic meal offerings.

“I have a 4.0 GPA and take AP classes, and even I have some free time to enjoy myself,” Sebastian sneered. Blaine felt like crying and, perhaps, punching Sebastian. Until now everyone had always treated him like a role model, looking up to him because he favored his studies over having a fulfilled personal life. Blaine never went to parties, never went on a date with a boy even though he had nursed a crush on a gap employee for over a year. He had never found the courage to speak up to him though, scared of taking the lead in a field where he had no experience. None of his friends were openly gay, and Blaine could only guess who was in the closet.

Sebastian was the first one who knew where to prod to _hurt_.

Blaine chose to go for just a salad, not knowing how much of the food he was going to be able to gulp down due to the constricted feeling in his chest. He walked over to the Warbler’s table, holding his head high and proud for Sebastian to judge. He sat down next to Nick at one of the long sides of the table, far away from Sebastian. There was an awkward silence following his arrival, nobody knowing how to start a new conversation topic now that their previous one had appeared.

“Do you want to switch our English essays for proofreading?” Blaine asked Thad, his voice seeming too loud for the previous silence that had lain over their table.

“Um,” Thad swallowed down the brown rice he had just shoved into his mouth, “I actually already switched mine with Sebastian. Sorry.”

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from pulling a grimace. “That’s alright,” he said instead, refusing to look up the table at Sebastian, “I’ll just ask someone else.”

“Sorry,” Thad said again, looking down at his plate before starting to shovel food into his mouth again, obviously trying to avoid talking to Blaine. Blaine cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. Thad had always proofread Blaine’s essays, his little man-crush on Blaine a constant joke between The Warblers. Of course Thad would choose the new gay student who actually flirted with guys over the shy, virginal one who never returned his affections.

“How about we all met up at my house this Friday? My brother’s in town,” David asked, knowing that each Warbler knew that it was code for ‘I’ll be able to get alcohol and allow all you guys to get drunk with me’. David’s parties were one of the well-kept secrets between The Warblers. There was general murmur between the boys, all of them looking forward to blowing off some steam by getting drunk and playing video games for a night. Blaine had never attended one of David’s parties himself, instead choosing to stay at Dalton to study or go home to visit his parents, but he had heard stories of the guys drinking until throwing up and blacking out.

“Blaine?” David asked, tearing Blaine away from his thoughts.

“Sure, I’ll come,” Blaine decided. He would prove them that he could be as fun as Sebastian, too.

-

The thing, Blaine noticed, is that he gets sad when he’s tipsy. He’s at David’s house, watching him, Jeff, Trent and Nick battle each other in Call of Duty, while the other guys were spread out around the room, chatting and drinking. He could see Sebastian talking to one of the freshman Warbler’s, Ethan, while sipping on one of his drinks. Blaine had opted to just drinking beer, not knowing enough about alcohol to decide on some fancy cocktail like Sebastian had. Blaine had kept quiet most of the evening, only talking to David at the start, before the alcohol was passed out. Blaine quickly found that drinking is the best way to not have to engage in conversation.

“Hey, killer.”

Blaine looked up from where he had been studying the label on his beer bottle, almost rubbed off due to the condensation and Blaine’s nervous hands. Sebastian was standing in front of him, smiling down.

“Hey,” Blaine mumbled while Sebastian sat down at his side, way too close for Blaine’s liking. He could feel Sebastian’s body press against his on the overcrowded couch.

“Not a fan of house parties?” Sebastian turned his head towards Blaine, taking note of his glassy eyes and reddened cheeks. It was obvious Blaine wasn’t used to drinking.

Blaine just shrugged, opting to take a sip of his beer instead of answering. Sebastian made him nervous, and to be honest, he didn’t really want to strike up a conversation with Dalton’s new golden boy. He’d much rather sit quietly for the rest of the evening until it was late enough for all of them go to sleep.

“Why did you come if you’re just going to sit here and mope?”

“I can be fun, too,” Blaine whined, crossing his arms in front of him. He knew he probably behaved like a petulant child, but he was done with putting up with Sebastian’s snarky comments. “Not everyone needs to drink every weekend to live a fulfilled live.”

Sebastian laughed, putting his arm around Blaine’s shoulders. “Loosen up a bit, Anderson,” he whispered into Blaine’s ear, goose bumps spreading on Blaine’s neck and down his back. He could feel Sebastian’s nose press against him, hot breath from between his lips hitting the side of his face. “I could help you with that,” Sebastian mumbled, pressing his lips to Blaine’s ear lobe before pulling away, getting something from his jeans pocket.

Blaine looked towards Sebastian’s outstretched hand, something that looked like an over-sized cigarette without a filter between his fingers.

“Sebastian!” Blaine whispered appalled, “Is that marijuana?”

“Calm down,” Sebastian stretched over Blaine to tap David on the shoulder, who was still immersed in the game he was playing. Blaine’s face flushed when Sebastian leaned onto his crotch, his body so close to Blaine’s cock.

“Can I smoke this in here?”

David turned towards Sebastian for a split second before shrugging his shoulders, but that was all the approval Sebastian needed before taking out a lighter from his pocket.

“You’re gonna smoke this with me,” he decided, putting the joint between his lips.

“No, I’m not,” Blaine said, “it’s not good for you.”

“You sound like a teacher during drug awareness week,” Sebastian smirked while lighting the joint and taking a hit, taking the joint out of his mouth the moment he was done. He held it towards Blaine, wiggling his eyebrows at him while blowing out the smoke.

“I- I don’t know how,” Blaine stammered.

“Put it lightly between your lips,” Sebastian explained, scooting up towards Blaine again so their sides were pressed together, “avoid getting it wet, it will close it up and make it all gross.”

Blaine breathed out nervously before taking the joint from Sebastian’s hand, noticing the boy smiling at him while he figured out how to hold it. It burned in his throat and lungs when he breathed in the smoke, Sebastian taking the joint from him the moment he began coughing.

“Drink something,” Sebastian said, searching for something non-alcoholic for Blaine to calm his throat with. He found a spare soda on the coffee table in front of them, taking a sip from it before giving it to Blaine to make sure there wasn’t any alcohol mixed in.

Blaine chugged down the liquid quickly, almost spitting it all over David’s furniture in the process. It didn’t calm all of the scratching in his throat, but his coughs eventually became calmer, until they completely disappeared.

“You wanna try again?” Sebastian asked while he was blowing out smoke. Blaine had no idea how he could smoke that easily while he had almost died from just taking a small hit. He shrugged his shoulders at Sebastian, watching him as he put the joint between his lips.

Sebastian leaned forwards when he had inhaled some smoke again, putting the hand not holding the joint up to Blaine’s face, pressing his mouth open. Blaine complied, although he didn’t know what Sebastian was trying to accomplish. It dawned on him the next second, when Sebastian put their lips together and blew the steam in Blaine’s mouth, who sucked the smoke in. It didn’t burn as much this time, most of it lessened by Sebastian breathing it in first.

“That’s how I like it best,” Sebastian said smiling, and Blaine had to giggle himself. God, he probably sounded like an excited five-year-old, but he couldn’t stop smiling at Sebastian’s boldness.

“Do it again,” he said when Sebastian held some smoke in his lungs again. Sebastian leaned forwards, one of his hands on Blaine’s waist while their lips bumped together, the smoke slowly exchanging between their open mouths. Blaine could feel his cock twitch inside his pants.

Blaine blew the smoke out after a few seconds, but Sebastian didn’t move away. Their lips met again, Sebastian licking over Blaine’s lips until he opened his mouth, their tongues meeting and massaging each other. A quiet moan escaped Blaine, his hand twitching where it had been sitting on his knee. He grabbed Sebastian collar, his fingers stroking over Sebastian’s hot skin for a moment. They parted after a few seconds, Sebastian leaning back to look at Blaine’s flushed face. There was some spit on Blaine’s lip which the boy quickly wiped away with the sleeve of his shirt.

“See? It’s that easy to have fun,” Sebastian’s voice was husky, and he had to clear his throat afterward. Blaine couldn’t keep himself from glancing at Sebastian’s crotch for a split second, trying to figure out if he was as affected by their kiss as Blaine had been. He couldn’t make out Sebastian’s cock through the thick material of the denim, though.

Blaine watched as Sebastian took a last hit from the now tiny stump that was left of the joint, pressing it out on the glass of the coffee table when he didn’t find a place to put it. Blaine had to laugh when Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders and left it lying there.

Blaine cuddled into Sebastian’s arms again when he was leaning back on the couch, putting his head onto Sebastian’s shoulder. He could feel Sebastian’s heartbeat against his hand, where he put it around Sebastian’s waist.

“Do you want to crash with me in one of the guest rooms later?” Sebastian whispered. Blaine could feel his nipples stiffen, his toes curling in his shoes from the way Sebastian’s lips moved against his ear. Blaine nodded, the mix of being tipsy and a little bit high taking away any reservations he held against Sebastian. He knew that he didn’t want to talk to Sebastian at first, but he couldn’t really remember why.

“You’re really sexy when you’re like this.” One of Sebastian’s hands found its way under Blaine’s shirt, pulling it out of his pants before he could reach Blaine’s smooth skin.

“Guys, you should really stop or get a room.”

Blaine turned his head towards his side, where David was watching them with a concerned look on his face. Blaine looked around the room. None of the Warbler’s explicitly stared at them, but he could see some of them throwing quick glances in their direction every so often.

“I trust you to not do something stupid to him,” David said when Sebastian pulled Blaine up from the couch with him, walking towards one of the guest rooms David had pointed out to them before. When they walked in it was dark, but Sebastian found a switch on one side of the bed and turned on one of the lamps mounted on the wall above the bed.

“I thought stuff like this was only in hotels,” Blaine said while he lay down on the bed, the mattress so comfortable he almost fell asleep if it wasn’t for the erection that was still trapped uncomfortably inside his pants. He unbuttoned his chinos when he saw Sebastian taking off his belt, too, both of them dressed in only their shirts and underwear when they cuddled up together on the bed. Sebastian was laying half on top of Blaine, pressing kisses to his neck and stroking over Blaine’s waist, close to his butt.

“Can you take your shirt off, too?”

Blaine nodded, and with a little help from Sebastian he was soon only dressed in his briefs, Sebastian’s shirt following his to the floor soon after. Blaine let his hand wander over Sebastian’s chest; over the freckles of his chest down to his abs. Sebastian was way more built than him, a six-pack clearly defined on his stomach. A happy trail lead from his navel down into his boxers.

“You’re gorgeous,” Blaine smiled up at Sebastian, taking note of the small, embarrassed smile that fleeted over Sebastian’s face for a few seconds.

“I prefer ‘unbelievably hot’ over ‘gorgeous’,” Sebastian said before connecting his lips with Blaine’s. This time, Blaine eagerly opened his mouth for Sebastian’s tongue, responding enthusiastically to Sebastian’s cues.

“Can I blow you?”

Blaine nodded so fast he thought his head would fall of his neck. He watched Sebastian as he got off the bed, taking one of the pillows with him on the floor. He turned Blaine so his legs were off the edge of the bed, Sebastian kneeling on the pillow between his legs. He took off Blaine’s underwear quickly, pressing kisses to Blaine’s inner thigh while he let the briefs fall down to the floor. Blaine’s pubic hair wasn’t shaved or trimmed, the black, coarse hair embedding his thick cock. Sebastian admired it for a few seconds, before he licked a stripe up from Blaine’s balls up to the tip of his cock, taking it in his mouth and sucking.

He could hear Blaine’s breath hitching above him, his cock jerking in Sebastian’s mouth. It probably wouldn’t take long for Blaine to come, with the weed making him more sensitive and it being his first blowjob.

Sebastian sucked most of Blaine into his mouth, his throat expertly adjusting to the pressure of the cock being shoved down. One of Sebastian’s hands started stroking over Blaine’s balls lightly, a thing most of the guys Sebastian had been with enjoyed.

“Sebastian,” Blaine panted, “I’m gonna come soon.”

Sebastian hummed around Blaine’s cock, sucking up and down again while letting his tongue run over the head, collecting the pre-come on his tongue. He swallowed it down when he momentarily took Blaine’s cock out of his mouth, his hand fisting over it before he sunk his mouth over the head again, letting his tongue massaged the sensitive head. He could feel Blaine’s balls jerk in his hands before he came, his come shooting into Sebastian’s mouth. Sebastian swallowed most of it, letting some collect in his mouth. He stroked Blaine through his orgasm, knowing to stop when Blaine started to hiss from being oversensitive.

Sebastian got up from the ground, leaned over Blaine and let some of the come that was still in his mouth drop between Blaine’s opened lips. Sebastian laughed when Blaine furrowed his brows, making a disgusted noise at the unexpected taste of sperm on his tongue.

A wet patch formed where Sebastian’s cock had been leaking pre-come on his underwear, making the soft material stick to the head of his cock. Sebastian quickly shoved them off his legs before he positioned himself over Blaine, his cock sliding over the skin between Blaine’s crotch and hip bone. He didn’t need long before he was spurting come all over Blaine, fisting his cock for a few seconds after his orgasm had hit him.

Sebastian waited for a few seconds to get something to clean Blaine up with, until his knees weren’t as wobbly anymore and he could get up and walk to the bathroom. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his face flushed down to his chest, his cock hanging limp and wet between his legs. His eyes were completely red rimmed. He took some toilet paper and went back into the room where Blaine was still laying on the bed, cleaning off his come from Blaine’s body when he heard Blaine sniffling.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian set away the toilet paper, getting on the bed to cuddle Blaine against his chest. At first he couldn’t make out what Blaine was saying, his sobs growing louder with each passing second.

“I don’t understand,” Sebastian could finally hear Blaine hiccup between his sobs, “why they like you more than me.”

“Who?” Sebastian asked, confused.

“Everyone,” Blaine sobbed. Sebastian could feel some of his tears falling onto his chest. Judging by his luck, some of it was probably snot, too. “You’ve been here for a few months and everybody loves you. I had to get top grades for them to acknowledge me. And you don’t even need to study to get the same grades.”

“That’s not true,” Sebastian tried to calm Blaine, completely out of his comfort zone and still pretty high, “they all like at least as much as they like me. You’re they’re poster boy, Blaine.”

Blaine’s sobs eventually got quieter, and Sebastian reached over to get a piece of toilet paper that wasn’t full of come so Blaine could blow his nose. Blaine thanked him and turned him his back while he cleaned his nose.

They settled next to each other when Blaine got back in the bed after turning off the light, scooting under the covers, their bodies close but not touching.

“I feel like I always have to be perfect for them,” Blaine said quietly in the dark after a few minutes, knowing that Sebastian was still awake. “I plan every minute of my life, and when you came they saw someone who was as successful in school as me and had just as many extra-curricula’s, but who could still have fun on the weekends. It feels like you’re a better, more handsome version of me.”

“I appreciate the honesty,” Sebastian answered after thinking over what Blaine had just admitted to him, “but I don’t think they look up to me as a role model. They like me because I don’t give a shit.”

Blaine laughed, turning himself towards Sebastian. He could make out his face in the dark. The curtains in front of the window weren’t closed, so the moonlight illuminated Sebastian’s sharp features. He was looking up at the ceiling.

“I still have some weed, you know,” Sebastian mentioned after a few moments of silence. Blaine giggled, hardly believing that he had actually taken _drugs_ with Sebastian. It was probably the most rebellious thing he had ever done, next to bringing a boy as a date to a Sadie Hawkins dance.

“I think I’ll pass for today.”

“Just for today?”

“Yeah. I kind of liked it. But it’ll screw up my voice if I do it too often.”

Sebastian smiled in the darkness. He listened to Blaine’s breathing and the noises of the few guys in the living room that hadn’t gone to bed yet. He wondered if they would have to explain why they disappeared into a bedroom together the next morning.

“What do you want to be when you grow up?” Blaine asked into the quiet of the room, listening for Sebastian’s calm breathing himself.

“I’m gonna become a senator and make weed legal,” Sebastian mumbled sleepily, his hand finding Blaine’s under the covers, “and I’m gonna make it cheaper, too, so we can get high together every day.”

 Blaine laughed. “But my voice.”

“I don’t care,” Sebastian turned himself and Blaine over, so they were spooning, “I just want to be with you like this, always.”

“I want to make art and help people,” Blaine mumbled, bringing up Sebastian’s hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to it. He was almost asleep when Sebastian spoke up again.

“Did you ever take drugs before?”

“No, never.”

“It’s fun.”

Blaine’s heart sank. He wondered what Sebastian did besides smoking weed, and if it was dangerous to his health.

“It’s bad for you,” he said quietly.

“Everything fun is bad for you. Except having sex. Unless you’re banging some seedy dude in an alleyway. Do you want to keep having sex with me, Blaine?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“That’s nice. I really like you.”

“Thank you,” Blaine mumbled before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
